


That's My Angel

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [64]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The student's foot slipped, sending him plunging off the edge of the bank towards the water. There was a quick patter of footsteps behind him, and then a hand grabbed his flailing arm in an iron grip and hauled him back to the safety of the path.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1188
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	That's My Angel

Pete's foot slipped, sending him plunging off the edge of the bank towards the water. There was a quick patter of footsteps behind him, and then a hand grabbed his flailing arm in an iron grip and hauled him back to the safety of the path.

He looked up and was astonished to see it was Dr Fell. He wouldn't have thought he did anything stronger than turn the pages of a book, but apparently he could all but lift him off his feet single-handed.

Dr Fell gave him a small, tight smile. "Still not looking where you're going, dear boy? You really should fix that." He waited until Pete had found his footing again, and then let him go.

Pete went bright red, suddenly remembering how he had knocked over Dr Crowley - Dear Anthony - Dr Fell's husband last year. He mumbled, "Wasn't thinking."

"Do that often, do you?" Dr Fell's voice was as soft and gentle as his words were cutting.

Pete blushed harder, and the ache in his heart moved up into his throat. He shook his head. "I thought... I trusted someone, and they betrayed my secret," he muttered.

"Ah." Dr Fell seemed to soften a little. "Too thought-filled rather than thoughtless. One can overthink things sometimes. Enough that you overlook what's right in front of you."

Pete blinked back the tears and looked away. "Thank you," he mumbled. "You're - very strong."

"Books are heavy, my dear, and in my line of work I have to carry a lot of them." Dr Fell patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Remember, young man, apologies don't make themselves." And then he was gone.

***

Ed felt the bench shift under him as someone sat down on the other end of it. He didn't lift his face out of his hands or look up to see who it was.

A man's voice asked dryly, "End of the world, is it?"

"I messed up."

"Happens sometimes."

"But what do I do?"

He felt the weight of the other man's regard on him. Finally, he said, "You learn to live with it."

Ed swallowed. "I - betrayed him though. I gave away information I shouldn't have."

"And will you do it again?"

"No!"

"Well, then, you've learned one of the harsher lessons of this world, haven't you?" There was a sigh. "I'm considered a traitor myself in some ways. Pulled a Romeo and Juliet, fell in love with the enemy. Wouldn't have life without him, but, ngk, still a betrayal in its way."

Ed did look up then, startled into it by the wry humour mingled with resignation, and found Dr Crowley looking back at him. A tiny smile played shockingly across the professor's mouth. Ed hadn't thought that the man _could_ smile, let alone love someone. He was... Ed's thoughts stumbled to a halt, reappraising everything he'd heard. Evil, vicious, wicked? But...he'd stopped to talk. To listen. To _help_.

He was...black-clad, long-limbed, red-haired, slouched on the bench. One eyebrow rose above the dark glasses in a silent query.

Ed realised he was staring and looked away, a fiery blush climbing his cheeks. "I-"

"You'll always be the kid who hurt him in the past," Dr Crowley said, conversationally. "And to some folk, I'm always going to be the evil bastard from the bad side of the tracks, the snake in the grass, corrupter of the innocent, etc, etc. What matters is whether you're going to do it _again_."

"I'm not." He heard the stubbornness in his own voice and added in disbelief. "Corruptor of the innocent?"

Dr Crowley spread his hands in a half shrug. "Openly queer person. What can I say?"

Ed winced.

Dr Crowley gave him a long, considering, stare, and his smile flickered ever so briefly there again. "You'll do." He stood up, nodded once to Ed, and then sauntered away.

"Dr Crowley?"

"Yeah?" He turned.

"Did you take part in the survey?"

"I did. And before you ask, I usually call him 'angel'."


End file.
